The Coat of 1000 Furs
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: Postmovie. Will and Jake encounter strange things on their road from Marbarden. Including a mysterious young woman who isn't quite what she appears to be. WillxOC Bad summery, I know. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the film "The Brothers Grimm" that belongs to Terry Gilliam and the other people who made the film.

* * *

"Will, are you sure this is the way to go?" Jacob Grimm asked as he and his older brother, Wilhelm rode along the dirt road. 

"Don't worry; I know where I'm going." Will responded.

Jake rolled his eyes. This was just like Will, always taking charge and not taking help or advice from anyone.

It had been a month since Will and Jake had saved the town of Marbarden, with the help of Angelika, the defeated the Mirror Queen. After a month though, the two brothers quickly grew bored of the quiet life in Marbarden and, after deciding to quit the con business, much to Will's lack of enthusiasm, and trying a new trade somewhere else.

That was the reason that everyone knew about. What the people of Marbarden didn't know was how deeply Will and Jake loved Angelika. Not knowing of their feelings for her, Angelika had left Marbarden to marry her childhood sweetheart in another town, another reason why Will and Jake left.

Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours as Will and Jake rode on. The soon came to the edge of a deep, dark forest. They both stopped their horses and looked on.

"So, do you think there might be some place to stay…in there?" Jake asked softly.

Will just stared. He was always the rational one about supernatural and unusual things, but lately, after their adventure in the forest of Marbarden, Will had become more wary about these things. But he tried to keep a cool head.

"Of course! It's a forest, isn't it? If we can't find shelter, we'll make one!"

He then started on a head as the rain softly began to fall. Jake sighed and followed him.

They two of the rode along for about fifteen minutes as the rain fell harder. Jake despaired.

"Come on, Will! There's no place to take shelter in here!

Will sighed and hung his head.

"Maybe you right, Jake. Maybe is no place for us…"

He looked up and his eyes widened.

"…to stay. Jake look!"

Will pointed up ahead. Jake looked.

There, up in the clearing, stood a small house.

"Do you think they'll let us stay there?" Jake asked.

Will kicked his horse into a canter.

"I don't know. Let's go see!"

"Will!" Jake called out. He tried to stop Will, but Jake knew he had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. I hope you liked it. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Brothers Grimm, just the girl they meet in this chapter.

* * *

It didn't take long for Will and Jake to get to the house.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jake asked warily, looking around as he dismounted his horse.

Will shrugged his shoulders and then knocked on the door. There was no answer. Will and Jake looked at each other for a moment in silence. Will then raised his hand to knock again, but when he placed his knuckles on the door, the door flew open to reveal a small, dark room. The two brothers cautiously walked in out of the pouring rain.

"Will, should we be doing this?" Jake asked.

Will glanced behind his shoulder at his younger brother with a look of misunderstanding on his face. "What?"

"I mean, we're invading someone's privacy!"

Will rolled his eyes and tried to think of another way to describe their situation, when they heard a noise from the neighboring room.

The two Grimms looked toward the door, at each other, and then back at the door again. Will then slowly walked towards the threshold of the other room, Jake followed.

They both slowly looked around the corner to see a room, the kitchen no doubt, with a roaring fire.

Their eyes then fell on what looked like a pile of furs. Will and Jake didn't think much of it until they saw the pile of furs move! Jake gasped and Will's eyes widened as they saw a small head pop out of the heap of pelts.

It was a young woman with long blond hair. Her face was dirty and covered with soot.

"Oh, sorry." She whispered. "I didn't hear anyone come in."

She then gestured for the brothers to come over to her.

"Please sit down."

Will and Jake obeyed. They silently came over and sat down near the fire on two small chairs. The three of them sat in silence for a moment before Jake spoke.

"Is-is this your home?" He asked.

The woman paused in thought before answering.

"Well, yes and no. I-I was running away when I came upon this place, and I figured I'd stay here for the night."

"What were you running away from?" Will asked.

The young woman sighed. "My father."

The two Grimm brothers looked at each other for a moment before Will asked:

"What happened that caused you to run away?"

She looked from Will to Jake, and then back to Will again before answering.

"Well, it's a long story…"

"We've got time."

The woman nodded her head. "Very well."

* * *

A/N: There you go! Enjoy! Chapter 3 coming ASAP! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the new chapter! Sorry for taking so long!

Kainoa, The Cool Cleopatra & RainInRiverdell-Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Jake took out his journal as the young woman began her story.

"My father never liked the idea of marrying twice in one lifetime. He loved my mother, she was his everything. They lived a long time together, and were happy, but…" She sighed as tears filled her eyes.

"But one day, my mother grew extremely ill…My father stayed by her bedside day and night for weeks. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and his spirits were low. Doctors tended to my mother, but it was no use…her illness was incurable…and after a month, she…" She swallowed hard.

"She died…" She paused and looked into the fire as Jake scribbled her every word in his journal. Will just sat there, lost in his thoughts. He sighed; both he and Jake knew what it was like to lose a loved one. The young woman then continued.

"My father and I mourned for my mother for several months. Soon a year passed, and my father's advi- friends told him that he should marry again. My father was willing…but under one condition; that the next woman he married was as beautiful as my mother. Naturally, I was skeptical, as were my father's friends. But, they agreed to help."

"Did they find anyone?" Jake asked. The woman shook her head.

"They searched for months with no avail. I figured that my father would find someone sooner or later, so I didn't worry…" She stopped again.

"Then what caused you to run away?" Will questioned.

"My father's change of behavior toward me."

Will and Jake looked at each other, and then back the girl. Seeing the confusion in their eyes, she resumed her story.

"It was late one evening; I was getting ready to retire when I heard talking downstairs. I crept down and stood by the door of the room my father and his companions were in. They were talking about my mother and how I looked so much like her, I figured there was nothing strange about that, so I turned to leave when my father said that he promised himself that he would marry someone only if she was as beautiful as his late wife, and he told them that since my mother was dead, and that I looked so much like her…that he would marry…"

Will and Jake leaned forward in their chairs.

"Who?" They asked.

"…me…"

Will's eyes grew wide and Jake stopped writing in his journal. Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes. Will then broke the silence.

"Y-You?"

The young woman nodded.

"Me. Everyone was shocked, and my father's friends tried to talk him out of it; saying it was ungodly for a father to marry his own daughter, but my father was firm, he said that he would marry me or no one at all. So, plans were made. I tried to postpone the wedding for as long as possible by asking my father for a few things;"

She gestured toward the pile or furs.

"Such as this coat I'm wearing. But my father got the items sooner than I expected and when he announced that the wedding would be the next day, I knew my only choice to escape marriage was to run away. So, here I am." She finished.

Will and Jake just stared in disbelief. All was quiet for a few minutes except for the raging storm outside. The girl then broke the silence.

"Well, it seems like you two aren't going anywhere tonight." She said looking at the ceiling. "I guess you'll have to stay here until the storm clears." Jake nodded.

"Well, if won't be any trouble for you. I guess we could stay."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. It does get kind of lonely staying here all by myself." The girl answered as she got up.

"By the way," She asked. "What are your names?"

"I'm Will Grimm and this is my brother Jake." Will replied with a gesture. He then scooted his chair closer to the fire and asked;

"What's yours?"

The woman looked up from what she was doing and answered.

"Clara."

* * *

A/N: For those who do not recognize Clara's story, it was adapted from the Grimm tale, 'Allerleirauh' or 'All kinds of Fur'. Sorry I took so long with posting this chapter! I had writer's block and school to deal with! Please review! 


End file.
